


Seeking Comfort

by Kenta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenta/pseuds/Kenta
Summary: Naruto has been neglected his entire life. His father is a drunk who never wanted him, his mother is a stripper who went to America to make something of herself, and his brother left the family years ago never to be seen again, but things are about to change when the brother show's up again and insists on adopting Naruto.





	1. Faithful Night

First, to all my followers of seeking comfort, it has been deleted. This is due to me rushing yet again and just destroying the fanfic. So here is it yet again, however it's a new plot (kind of). I hope you like it, please review, follow and fav! Keep in mind this fanfic is VERY AU and characters for the most part are OC. I do use Original characters as well.

Summary: Naruto has been neglected his entire life. His father is a drunk who never wanted him, his mother is a stripper who went to America to make something of herself, and his brother left the family years ago never to be seen again, but things are about to change when the brother show's up again and insists on adopting Naruto.

* * *

I sat in my dark room, all the lights were turned off as my dad didn't allow me to have them on most of the time. It was a Saturday night and with no friends I really had nothing better to do. My father… Sasuke was off with his drinking buddies… He often never returned till the following morning. While I was in school, he stayed long enough to leave me a note with things that needed to get done; such as mowing the lawn, mopping the floors etc. Then he would leave for the day and night only to return the following day. However weekends were different, I wouldn't even see him on the weekends… That was until tonight.

Looking around the room I heard the front door burst open.

"Oh, so you are going to actually come home tonight." I thought to myself, however this time I heard someone else with him… It sounded like a girl. Getting up off my bed I slowly opened my door, I had become an export at opening the door without making any noise. Peering out I saw my dad on the couch with this girl, sitting next to him. Slowly making my way out to the living room my dad looked up and saw me.

"Well look at that, you actually left your room." Sasuke lightly laughed with myself nodding. The deal my dad made with me was that I had to act normal when he brought someone over or I would get beaten after the person left.

"Well, aren't you a cute little boy." The woman sitting next to Sasuke spoke, her voice was kind and warm.

"How did Sasuke manage to get her home?" I thought in my head. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Mind getting that Naruto?"

"Of course father." I spoke in one of those odd English accents. This was turning into a rather interesting night, opening the door and looking up my face turned to shock.

"Hello." The tall man spoke; slowly my face returned to normal.

"KIBA!" I yelled jumping up into his arms; it was rather amazing at how well I could jump. Latching onto him Kiba dropped what he was holding to give me a hug.

Sasuke looked over in the direction of the door; shocked as well.

"Well, it's sure has been a while Kiba." Sasuke spoke a little worry in his voice but not enough for anyone to really pick up on. The only other person who knew about Sasuke beating Naruto was him, and he sure didn't want this girl knowing about it.

"Yeah, I've finally got some free time away from work for a few days so I figured I would say hi." Kiba spoke lightly hugging me while making eye contact with Sasuke.

"So, what other than that brings you by?"

"Well… actually I was wondering… Naruto has a birthday coming up Sunday… and you are always busy with work… I was wondering if you would mind if I had Naruto stay over at my house for a few days." Sasuke was kind of shocked but smiled.

"That sounds alright, Naruto has been good getting all his chores done so I don't see a problem with it." Sasuke smiled. I looked at Kiba with a huge smile on my face; this was all so unreal to me.

* * *

I was now in my bedroom getting some cloths and other stuff to take over to Kiba's house, while Kiba sat on my bed.

"To tell you the truth Naruto, I am surprised Sasuke said okay to this."

"Yeah, I am as well, but I am glad he said okay, I've really missed you." I spoke looking at Kiba who was now on his cell phone.

"Naruto, do you have a pair of swimming trunks?" Kiba asked inserting his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Yes, though they are a little warn out." I dug through my drawers soon holding up a pair of old faded swimming trunks.

"Alright, I think I will have to buy you a new pair." I looked up at Kiba confused, while he just lightly laughed.

"I'll tell you after we get into the car." I gave a slow nod.

"So, how is school going for you?" Kiba asked looking directly at me.

"Um… yeah can we not talk about that?" I asked in a low voice, but still loud enough for him to hear.

"Naruto, what's going on at school?" Kiba asked getting up and walking over to me.

I sighed. "Nothing, I just have some troubles with math." Kiba smiled.

"Alright, we can work on that while you're at my house." I glared at Kiba who just laughed.

* * *

Soon Kiba and I were in his car, not really sure what Kiba had planned for my visit.

"So, are you going to tell me what you have planned or what?" I spoke Kiba smiled.

"Yes, sorry that I didn't tell you earlier… I just didn't want Sasuke to know what I was really planning. I nodded while continuing to look at Kiba.

"So, we are going to go home tonight, I want you to meet my son Shikamaru, and my wife Hinata.

"Okay." I said still looking at Kiba, even though I knew I was away from my father I still acted like he was here with us.

"Naruto, is everything okay?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I… I just still feel out of things, living with my dad and all." Kiba smiled.

"I know, I am hoping this weekend will help remove some of that, plus I am going to talk to your dad about letting me adopt you." I gave a shy smile.

Kiba sighed, the drive to his house after that was rather quiet. We didn't talk much, it' s not that didn't want to talk to him; I was just feeling a lot of anxiety about everything going on. Soon Kiba pulled into the driveway of his house. Glancing over at Kiba I smiled who returned the smile.

"Alright, I'll get your things, you can go a head and go in." I nodded opening the door and moving into the house. When I got in the first thing I noticed was how nice the house was. Unlike our house everything was put away and it smelled nice.

"Kiba is that you?" A woman's voice asked. Her voice was much like my mom's; then again I didn't really remember my mom's voice after so many years. Forgetting where I was I didn't answer. Soon the woman walked down the stairs looking at me, she soon smiled.

"You must be Naruto." She said walking over to me, which caused me slowly back away, as soon as she noticed I had done this she stopped and backed up as well just as Kiba walked in.

"Hey, sorry it took so long I had to talk to our neighbor to let him know what our plans are." Hinata smiled.

"No worries, have you told Naruto yet?" Kiba shook his head.

"I wanted, to wait till we got home and were all here; where's Shikamaru?" Kiba asked rubbing the back of his head. Hinata smiled.

"I believe he is in the back yard." Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"You let him outside without watching him, his late at night" I expected Kiba to yell; however it name came. Hinata laughed.

"Don't worry, I made sure the pool was locked up, and I have been watching him off and on from my bedroom window." Kiba sighed.

"Alright, I'll go out back and get him, Naruto want to come with me?" Kiba asked while holding his hand out, I smiled and walked up to him to hold his hand as we walked outside.

The back yard was rather large; it was like all those houses that I saw in movies. To the right there was a rather large swimming pool; I was actually a really strong swimmer, Kiba paid for swim lessons when I was a little younger. To the right there was a sand box with a little boy playing in it.

"Shikamaru, can you please come inside for a bit!" Kiba yelled. The boy turned around and smiled, getting up and walking over to us.

* * *

"Aren't you concerned about your son Naruto?" The lady asked.

"No, he is a tough kid he can take anything like throws at him."

"I see…" Sasuke frowned.

"Besides, to tell you the truth I hate kids, I am hoping I can talk to Kiba about maybe adopting him." The woman gasped.

"Oh, I love kids, however when I am drunk that does change, all my friends say I am a mean drunk, but I think I am a fun drunk." Sasuke grinned.

"Well, maybe we can find out tonight?" The woman smiled.

"Thanks, but I really need to get home, maybe I could come back over tomorrow night as you will be kid free."

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

* * *

"Alright, so Hinata and I have been planning this for a little while, and we think that we should take a little vacation." I looked at Kiba confused while Shikamaru remained silent. Kiba smiled.

"We want to go to America." Looking up at Kiba and realizing he was serious I started to shake; Kiba noticing this looked at me and smiled.

"It's alright Naruto, Sasuke can't forbid me from doing this, I have legal permission to take out wherever I want, however this doesn't come into effect until Monday so that is why I wanted to keep you for two days a head of time." Still unsure and feeling even more anxiety I continued to shake.

"Hinata, I'm going to take Naruto into the bedroom to talk, can you watch Shikamaru for me?" Hinata smiled and nodded.

I followed Kiba into a rather large bedroom; there was a Full bed already in it, a desk, and dresser. We walked over to the bed and sat down, Kiba however lifted me up and pulled me into his arms, which I didn't mind; I snuggled into the warmth.

"Naruto, I understand that you are nervous, it's completely normal for everything you have been through. I nodded while looking up at Kiba; small tears were falling from my eyes.

"We are taking this vacation because we want to get away for a little while, I really wanted you to be apart of this, even though I haven't been there for you as of late I want to correct that." Kiba smiled while tightly embracing me.

"I… I'm just so scared." A tear feel from my face. Kiba nodded.

"And you will be for a while, your going to have to get used to not being treated like you were; in this house we really all love each other and treat each other nicely." I nodded. I really wanted to believe Kiba but it was really hard to do so.

"Well, I think we are going to get ready for bed, we tend to get up early but you can sleep as long as you want." I gave a shy nod.

"This is also your room, I'm directly across the hall with Hinata, while Shikamaru sleeps on the couch, I mean he has a bed, just doesn't sleep in it often." I lightly laughed Kiba smiled at this.

"Glad to hear you laugh again." I smiled. I moved over onto the pillow and rested my head on it.

"Oh Naruto, if you get too hot, during the night you can turn off the heat using the remote, it controls the in room thermostat and some other things, you might want to play around with it a little. Kiba smiled and turned off the light, as he existed the room.

* * *

Kiba walked into the room and noticed the TV on; smiling he slowly walked over to the bed stand and picked up the remote. The TV was actually the entire wall. Turning it off Kiba looked over at me and smiled before walking back to his bedroom.

"So, how is he doing?" Hinata asked sleepy.

"Alright, he was watching TV and I guess he feel asleep." Hinata smiled.

"He's really cute, it's hard to believe someone would treat a kid like him so badly." Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, it made me so mad, I just hope Naruto is going to be okay with everything he is going to have to do during this process of changing." Kiba said receiving a look for Hinata.

"He is going to have to go to court, and tell the court what his dad did to him, even if his dad approves of the adoption the court is still going to want to know why we are doing this."

"Oh." Kiba nodded.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review, they are very important to me. It lets me know if I am doing something right or wrong. You can also request I do or add something. None of this is planned.**


	2. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto Visits the local Apple store to play with some devices while Kiba meets with Sasuke about an important matter.

Stretching I gazed around the room, not sure why but something made me smile. Just being in this house made me feel a little more relaxed; even though that feeling of anxiety was still there. Getting out of bed I set my feet on the floor, almost instantly my feet felt warm. Confused I stood up and looked at the floor. It just looked like a normal wooden floor. Now that it wasn't night I could see the room more clearly. The walls were a light sea blue; it was actually my favorite color.

-Knock- -Knock- Looking over at the door a slight chill crossed my body, my hair stood on end fearing it was my dad, almost forgetting where I was for a moment. Soon the door opened and I instantly relaxed.

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing this morning?" Kiba asked looking directly at me.

"Alright, hey um… do you know your floors have an issue?" Kiba lightly laughed.

"Nope, not an Issue Naruto; they are heated floors. I had it set to common when it senses movement in the room.

"Oh." Kiba smiled.

"Hinata is making breakfast down stars if you want something, I just came up here to let you know that we are going to be going to the pool later today, so we need to go shopping to get you a swimming suit." I gave a slow nod. Kiba smiled and left the room.

I slowly walked down stairs, standing by the railing I was just tall enough to see over it. The entire house just looked so well put together; at my dad's house everything was just thrown all over the place and often had trash everywhere. Even in my room there was trash; mostly because I had to take care of everything outside. My dad would always tell me that it's important to worry more about the outside of the house then the inside as the outside is what people see more.

Slowly making my way into the kitchen I smiled. Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru were already sitting down at the table. Looking over at me Kiba smiled.

"You can sit wherever you want Naruto." Kiba spoke, his voice just as cheerful as before. I smiled and instantly walked over to Kiba taking the seat next to him.

"What would you like to eat Naruto?" Hinata asked smiling, her voice cheerful. I looked directly at her and without even thinking I spoke.

"Are you always this cheerful?" Hinata blinked a few times and then laughed historically it was almost scary.

"Pretty much." I lightly smiled; Kiba looked directly at me and smiled. Knowing I probably wouldn't tell Hinata what I wanted Kiba got up and walked into the kitchen. Soon returning with a bowl of cereal, and a spoon. Setting the bowl down next to me I smiled and began eating what was inside. Hinata looked at Kiba confused.

"Sorry, but Naruto only trusts me right now, he is still a little uncomfortable around anyone else." Hinata nodded.

"That's alright." I sat there and continued to eat my food, Kiba and Hinata just talked about random things while Shikamaru just sat there.

Kiba and I were now in the car on the way to the store to get me a pair of swimming trunks. The mall we were going to was about thirty minutes away from the house so it gave Kiba and myself sometime to talk.

"So, what did you think of the room, Naruto?" Kiba asked glancing over at me slightly.

"It's nice, a lot nicer than I am used too." Kiba laughed.

"There is a lot of cool things you can do with that room, the entire wall is like the TV, you can program whatever you want in it will change the wall."

"It's fine just the way it is, it's really nice." Kiba laughed again.

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

"Thanks for breakfast this morning Kiba." Kiba glanced over at me once more and smiled.

"No problem, I hope it was okay." I nodded.

"Yes, it was good, however I hope I didn't make Hinata upset." Kiba looked over at me confused.

"For not allowing her to get me something to eat." Kiba lightly nodded.

"It's alright, she knows that you are still getting use to being around other people; that's also why we are going to the pool today; we want you to be around other people as much as possible." I smiled.

"So, when do you go to work, Kiba?" I asked not really knowing what Kiba did for a job; Kiba smiled at this.

"Actually I work from home, I'm a graphic designer so most of my work is done on the computer; this allows me more time to spend with the family." I smiled, the more I talked with Kiba the more I was excited to be with him. Soon a new worry popped into my head.

"What am I going to do about school?" I asked freaking out a little bit, a knot was forming in my stomach and I felt like I was going to throw up. Kiba smiled.

"We need to talk about that actually." I looked at Kiba even more confused.

"So there are two options here, and we really don't know for sure yet if I am going to be able to keep you; but if I do and I am sure your dad will let me… You can either transfer schools to the one near our house, or just have Hinata home school you." I looked down at the floor.

Kiba frowned. "It's okay, you don't have to answer that now, and we will wait till we know what we are going to do."

Kiba and I were now walking through the mall; this was by far the biggest store I had even been in. Kiba made sure we hit almost everything.

"Alright, so we got you a swimming suit, a few new cloths and a pair of shoes; there is one place I have to go, if you want you can either come with me, or spend sometime around here." I thought for a moment and smiled.

"I'll stick around here, might check out the computer store." Kiba nodded walking off in another direction as I walked into the Apple store. I knew Apple was a type of computer but I really never used one, or any computer in my life. Walking into the store I noticed a lot of people in there, most were bigger than myself. Soon I was greeted by this young woman, she looked like she could be in her early twenty's.

"Hello." She said getting down to my level and looking at me directly in the eyes. "Your parent leave you here?" I nodded.

"Hmm, well I'm sure we can have you do something while we wait for them to come back for you." I followed the woman over to this place with all these paper like objects. I had never seen anything like this before; it was something called an iPad Air.

"Have you ever used one of these before?" Shaking my head I frowned.

"Hey, that's alright, I can teach you all about it." Pressing a button the device the screen started to light up; not sure why but I felt attracted to it.

Kiba had gone to the food court to meet with Sasuke, he was hoping Naruto would have stayed there and was glad that he had. Kiba waited for a few more minutes before Sasuke even showed up; he was wearing a ripped T-Shirt, with ripped jeans; his shoes looked like they were about to give out. Sasuke sat down next to Kiba.

"So, why did you want to meet me here?" Sasuke barked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Naruto." Sasuke laughed.

"Oh? Decided you can't handle him and want to give him back early?" Sasuke smirked. Kiba glared at Sasuke.

"No, I really like having him at the house; even my wife and son enjoy having him there.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kiba sighed.

"I want you to let my adopt him, I know you don't like him… er hate him more like it; and I feel it would just be better for his health if he comes to live with me." Sasuke looked at Kiba penetratingly.

"I'm not sure, Naruto really helps me around the house… not sure I would really want to give him up that easy." Kiba sighed.

"Look, I am giving you an option her; either you allow me to adopt him, or I am going to have a court decide who gets to keep him." Sasuke scowled.

"If you let me adopt him, I will let you have visiting rights once Naruto is okay with people again; but if you have a court decide, and it does end in my favor there will be nothing of the sort happening." Sasuke started laughing.

"Like you would honestly think I'd not want to get rid of the brat." Kiba glared at Sasuke.

"He's not a brat." Sasuke sighed.

"Anyway; yes you can adopt him, we will have to setup a date for us to meet and…" Actually, Kiba blushed… I thought you would say yes so I had someone come with me who can do this right now, but I'd have to go and get Naruto." Sasuke nodded.

"Alright, I don't mind doing this here, this will allow me to have some fun soon; I plan on leaving the country to go to America with this girl I met." Kiba gulped.

"Wa… what part of America?" Sasuke laughed.

"Well, if you must know I am going to New York City." Kiba relaxed.

"Alright, well I am going to go get Naruto, the lawyer should be here very shortly."

I stood there now playing a game on this device, something called angry birds. Why the game would be called that baffled me to no end, it was surprisingly entertaining. Soon there was a tap on my shoulder, jumping back bumped into Kiba.

"Hey, having fun?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes." Kiba picked me up.

"So, I was just talking to your dad in the food court." Kiba started I looked at him like he was a traitor; eyes wide.

"He said that I could adopt you." Still glaring at Kiba I nodded. Kiba laughed.

"Sorry to scare you, now we need to go back to where I was, and just sign some papers, it won't take long." I looked at Kiba with my head low.

"I… is my dad going to be there." Kiba nodded.

"Yes, but I won't let him touch you, you can sit in my lap the entire time; I don't want you to feel threatened by him anymore. Looking at Kiba I knew I could trust him; he was after all the one who cared about me from the start.

All right, I know I'm very evil for ending it here; but I need reviews. So here is how it's going to go. The less reviews I get per chapter the higher chance of a cliffhanger will increase. So review!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, this was on Fanfiction.net but I'm trying out this site instead. Future chapters are longer, but some are shorter. Please review, this lets me know people enjoy what I write.


	3. Good Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just filler preparing for future chapters. Everyone's eating breakfast.

Naruto looked around the room; he had been living with Kiba for a little over a month now and loved every minute of it yet he was still having problems sleeping at night. Every night he would toss and turn in his bed soon giving up and sleeping on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Naruto looked over and saw Kiba standing there then nodded.

"Yeah, I've just been kind of worried about what my father is going to do." Kiba looked at me a little puzzled.

"What do you mean? He said you living with me was alright." Kiba sat down on the couch next to me putting his arm around me.

"I know, it's just… knowing him he was planning something." Kiba looked at me then shook his head.

"I don't think he's going to do anything, it's been almost a month since you moved in with us and he hasn't even called me yet." I snuggled into him.

"I guess, I'm still just nervous about it." Kiba lightly smiled.

"Well we need to work on that, I don't want to push you or anything but I want you to be comfortable and not have to worry about stuff like that." I nodded and closed my eyes. Just being in Kiba's arms could always put me to sleep. Often when I was still living with my dad Kiba often would stop by the house and hold me till I feel asleep though there was a lot of crying from me before I finally went to sleep.

* * *

Soon I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall and smiled, still feeling Kiba's arms around me.

"Hey, look who's finally awake." I looked at Kiba and smiled.

"You could have put me in my bed after I feel asleep Kiba." Kiba nodded.

"I know, but I feel asleep also, you are very comfortable." Kiba smiled. Soon Hinata walked down the stairs and glanced over at the couch.

"I was wondering where you went last night." Kiba turned his head and looked at Hinata.

"I was having some issues sleeping, so I was going to come down here and watch some TV and then try to go back to bed, but Naruto was already down here so I just thought we could talk and we both ended up falling asleep."

Hinata laughed. "Okay, well you guys hungry? I feel Shikamaru might wake up soon and want something to eat" I nodded my head lightly Kiba picking up on that smiled.

"Yeah, he's hungry, and I guess I could eat something as well." Hinata nodded walking into the kitchen ever so gracefully.

"Naruto, how come you still don't want to talk to Hinata? It's been over a month now and she kind feels hurt about it." I lowered my head.

"I guess it's just that I don't want to get attached to her, I was attached to our mom and then she died." Kiba nodded.

"I don't think that will happen with Hinata, she is a really healthy woman and should live for many years, and even if you don't want to get attached to her you should still at least talk to her when she asks you a question." I looked at Kiba and slowly nodded with my head down. Kiba lightly smiled.

* * *

"So Shikamaru, what do you have planned today." Shikamaru giggled.

"Playin!" Kiba and Hinata both laughed.

"You are Naruto are planning on going out today right?" Hinata asked looking at Kiba taking a byte out of her toast. I looked at Kiba a little confused. Kiba nodded shortly after.

"Yeah, I was planning to take him some place, we probably wont be back until late tonight, so you don't have to worry about making us dinner." I continued to look at Kiba while chewing my food. Even though I didn't want to get attached to Hinata her coking was really good.

"Okay, just take your cell phone with you in case I need to get a hold of you." Kiba nodded. Kiba nodded again while smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter, I promise not all chapters are this short!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kiba return to a familiar place.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked a little nervous looking out at the tree's they were passing by.

"Well, I want to take you up to Portland, there I just thought it would be nice if we could spend the day together, I know things have been kind of crazy the past few weeks. I looked at Kiba and lightly smiled.

"I understand, but why can't I know where we are going, not even Hinata would tell me where we were going, she even looked surprised." Kiba laughed.

"Because she doesn't know where were going, I wanted it to be just a place where we could go and have fun, plus I'm trying to make up for the years I wasn't' there for you." I looked at Kiba continuing to smile.

"You know I don't blame you right? You needed to get out of the house as soon as possible." Kiba sighed.

"I know, I just feel like I should have been there for you more, at least come visit more often." I nodded.

"Either way it's okay, you're here now and that's all that matters." Kiba smiled and ruffled up my hair. Causing me to giggle.

"You're really sweet, you know that right?" I nodded.

* * *

"Common Shikamaru, you need to get dressed you can't run around in just your underwear all day!" Hinata shouted.

"But I like this better, feels better also."

Soon there was a knock on the door and Hinata sighed. Walking over to the door opening it she smiled.

"Hey Kushina, how are you?" Kushina looked around Hinata and laughed. Kushina was wearing black slacks, with a purple top. Black shoes also matched her slacks.

"Well I'm fine, the problem is Shikamaru doesn't want to get dressed and I have to get ready for work." Kushina smiled.

"That's alright, it's my job take care of him anyway, so you go get dressed and I'll figure out something." Hinata smiled.

"Thanks Kushina." Hinata spoke running upstairs. Kushina walked over to Shikamaru and smiled.

"Hey, Shikamaru, you really should get dressed." Shikamaru looked up at Kushina and smiled while nodding.

Kushina

* * *

I continued to look out the window, this drive was taking a little while to get wherever we were going. Normally I didn't care where we were going but there was just something about it.

"Hey, so where are we going?" Kiba smiled.

"Well, we are heading to Portland, to the mall where we met Sasuke." I stared to shake a little. Kiba noticing spoke up.

"Don't worry, as far as I know he won't be there." Still slightly shaking I nodded. I trusted Kiba with all my heart, though there was that fear that was always there.

 

* * *

"Hey, I know where we are!" I shouted. Kiba laughed as we walked into the Apple store.

"Though why are we here?" I spoke to him looking around but careful not to walk into anyone. He smiled.

"Well, I thought as you appeared to have so much fun playing with the iPad, so I figured we could come back here…"

"And I can play with it some more?" I looked up at him with a big smile on my face. Kiba laughed lightly some more.

"Well, maybe not that same exact one…" I looked up at Kiba a little confused but we walked over to the iPad section of the Apple store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short and it might be a little confusing. A lot of early chapters were like this. I promise it gets better.


	5. Passwords and Office Work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is good with Technology apparently

"Hey Naruto, you up?" Kiba spoke peering through the door.

"Yeah, just watching a movie on the iPad." Kiba smiled.

"Hey, I was wondering if you needed anything, you've been up here all day and I haven't really heard anything, was getting worried." Kiba laughed, I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay, I'm doing alright, just trying to keep busy, though I did sleep for a good portion of the day." Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, that is something that happened to me all the time when I had what you have and they were random, that's why I really didn't go anywhere." I nodded.

"By the way, what movie are you watching?" I smiled.

"Nothing." Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Are you watching something bad? If it's something that you can't tell me what your watching you shouldn't be watching it at all." I laughed a little.

Flipping the iPad around I showed Kiba the screen.

"It's just the camera out front, earlier there was some old woman yelling at some lady to get off her lawn." Kiba laughed.

"How did you get access to that camera?"

"Yeah, um my name really isn't a good password." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"It was something I could remember, and as I was always thinking about you it jus stuck and because no one knew your name it worked out perfectly." I smiled.

"You really thought about me that often?" Kiba nodded sitting down on the bed, I moved my legs over.

"You have no idea, you being in that house always had me worried. I know how bad dad was when he was drunk, and know he often passed that onto you."

I smiled. "Though, how did you know to come get me the day you did?" Kiba smiled.

"Well… do you remember the security system I got hooked up at your place?" I nodded.

"Yeah, um funny story, it was really a webcam that I could access from my home computer. I made sure to get one in every room." I blushed.

"What do you mean by every room?" Kiba laughed.

"Every room but the bathroom, I really didn't need to see what was going on in there, but there was one in the hall so I could tell if you went in alone or not." I shook my head.

"But anyway, I had been watching what was going on in your house for a while and just decided it was time to get you out of there." I smiled.

* * *

Waking up I looked at the clock and yawned, the clock read three am. Almost instantly after that I found myself making my way to the bathroom to puke in the toilet, after I was done puking out what appeared to be rainbows I sat down and did my other business. After being done with that I somehow ended up back in my bed and was asleep again.

"Hey Naruto, did you use the bathroom last night?" Kiba spoke lightly shaking my shoulder. I looked at Kiba confused.

"There was a mess in the bathroom, so I was just wondering." I sighed.

"I don't remember, I feel like I did, but butt hurts for some reason, so I guess I might have gone to the bathroom but I have no memory of that." Kiba chuckled.

"Alright then, well I am going to be working in the office today, so if you need anything you know where to find me." I nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again, honestly it does get better XD


	6. Meeting New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to a few new characters :D

Naruto looked up at the ceiling of his room while laying down on the bed and smiled, it had been near a year since he had come to live with Kiba. Every morning Naruto woke up with a smile on his face and just wanted to spend as much time with Kiba as possible; even though Kiba's job was very stressful somehow he always found time to spend with Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto you got a minute?" I turned my head away from the computer monitor and smiled at Kiba. "Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Christmas this year and what is going to happen." I looked at Kiba and frowned; Kiba laughed.

"It's nothing bad, you remember I've been working extra hard as of late right?" I nodded

"Well, I've been working extra hard so I could actually do something this Christmas with you." I continued to look at Kiba and started to smile.

"Oh, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, we could do a few things. We could take a trip to the coast, or we could take a small trip to somewhere else." I looked at Kiba for a minute thinking.

"The coast sounds like fun, but wouldn't it be kind of cold?" Kiba laughed.

"Well, that is why we would have to stay in a hotel, and there are few options of where we can stay." I looked up at Kiba a little confused.

"We can go on the computer in my office and check it out if you want." I nodded.

* * *

"So, who all would be coming on this trip?" As Kiba and I sat down on the couch after getting done looking at the computer.

"Well, I was hoping we could have some friends come with, I use to go to school with them and they are really nice."

I looked at Kiba for a few moments. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Really? You sure you're okay with other people coming along?"

"Yeah, if you trust them, I can trust them."

"Nice, I'm sure it will be nice." I smiled and the doorbell was heard, glancing at the door and then at Kiba I smiled; Kiba laughed.

"Sure, I'll get it." Kiba got up off the couch to answer the door, I grabbed the TV remote turning the TV on. Often times I would just flip through the channels and see what was on before giving up and going back to my room.

* * *

Kiba opened the door and looked at the woman standing there for a moment. "Hello?" Kiba asked trying to think of who the woman could be.

"Hello, are you Kiba Inuzuka?" Kiba continued to look at her and nodded.

"Yes, do I know you? Sorry." The woman lightly laughed.

"Hey, my name is Ino, I recently moved to the neighborhood with my son and wanted to meet some of the people living here." Kiba smiled.

"Ah okay, it's a really nice neighborhood, not much happens here and during the summer they open up the pool so it's a nice place for a family." The woman smiled.

"That's what I heard, this place looks nice and clean as well." Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, the city makes sure it stays clean, though I do like to go out and help on cleaning days." The woman looked at Kiba a little confused.

"Once during the fall some of us get together and go around cleaning up stuff, washing the houses that need it, washing cars for the older people, stuff like that." The woman smiled.

"Nice, it's rare to find a community like that." Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, it's kind of sad, makes me thankful to live here, there is a potluck tomorrow night, you should attend it to meet more of the people who live here." The woman smiled.

"That sounds like fun, I think we will go to that, I'll have to run it by my son though, he is kind of shy around new people." Kiba nodded.

"Great, well nice meeting you." The woman nodded turning away as Kiba closed the door smiling. Kiba walked back to the living room sitting back down on the couch.

"Who was at the door?" I asked glancing away from the TV to look at Kiba.

"It was some woman who just moved here with her son, wanting to get to know everybody I guess." I looked at Kiba and smiled.

"Well, I am sure they will like it here."

"So, when did you want to go to the coast?" I asked turning off the TV.

"Well, I was thinking we could go this weekend, We still need to get stuff packed, and that also gives us time to do some other things, tomorrow we are going to go the potluck so we can meet the new people and just have a good time." I nodded.

"Okay, I guess that would be okay." Kiba frowned.

"I just want you to become more comfortable around people is all, we really haven't done anything the entire year you've been living here."

"I know, I'm still just really nervous about going out and meeting people… I… I don't want to get hurt again."

"That won't happen again, as long as your living with me you won't have to deal with that." I smiled cuddling up to Kiba.

"Tell you what, we will see how tomorrow goes, and if you get too uncomfortable you can come back here and just hangout until I get back." I smiled.

"Alright, that sounds okay." I looked up at the clock on the wall and smiled.

"Hey, you want to watch Mom?" Kiba laughed.

"Sure, let me quickly go the restroom and I'll be right back."

* * *

"Hey, bolt?" Bolt looked up at his mom.

"I went around meeting a few the people here, and one of them told me about a potluck tomorrow night, I think we should go to it."

"Oh." The mom frowned.

"Bolt, I know it's hard for you to be around other people but we really need to work on it."

"I know…"

"At least try to go for a while, there will be kids there your own age and it would be good to make some new friends."

"You know how well I get along with other kids…"

"Bolt, you need to try making some friends. I don't like you being here all the time." Bolt nodded lowering his head.

* * *

"Naruto, it's time to get going to the potluck, you ready?" Kiba asked walking into Naruto's room.

"Yeah, just trying to find something to wear." Kiba laughed walking into Naruto's room.

"What you're wearing looks fine." I sighed.

"No, I want to wear something nice." Kiba laughed again.

"Okay, but you know it might just end up getting dirty." I sighed.

"Fine, I'll just put on some shorts, and a tank top." Kiba smiled. "Good, we will be leaving in a few minutes so don't take too long." Kiba said leaving the room. After finally deciding on an outfit I left my room turning off the light and walked down stairs.

"Hey, so I was thinking, maybe we could go see a movie while at the coast, I've been doing some research online and there are a few new movies showing." Kiba looked at me and smiled.

"Sure, we will need something to keep us busy, we will be there a week."

"A week, just what all do you have planned?"

"Well… There is a few things, I want us to go the aquarium, and we can go to the beach…" I smiled.

"Sounds a lot of fun, so what are your friends like?" Kiba laughed.

"Well, they are different, but they are really nice." I looked at Kiba raising an eyebrow.

"Well, mean they… they… there kind of like me." I continued to look at Kiba.

"I think you will like them, they are very fun to be around."

"Well, I hope so, are they going to stay in the same room or get their own room?"

"They will have their own room. I figured it would just be best if it was just us in a hotel room."

"Alright, I guess that makes sense."

"But, they will be hanging out in our room during the day." I nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Kenta you ready for this weekend visit?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up some last minute work so I won't have to focus on that while I'm at the coast."

"I hear ya, I've been working really hard on school work and getting all my drawing projects done so I could just relax this weekend, how long is the vacation again?"

"We are going for a week, and meeting up with my friend Kiba. I haven't seen him in forever and it will be nice to finally have him in America."

"Oh, that's right and he's bringing his little brother right?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about that actually."

"Oh, what's up?"

"Well, you know how his little brother was abused by their father right?" Kenta asked looking at Haruka.

"Yeah, it's really sad to hear about that."

"Well, he's gotten a lot better about being around people, but don't get too close to him right away. Meaning let him come to you."

"Of course, I kind of expected that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! I knew I had longer chapters.


	7. The Oregon Coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kiba finally land in Oregon and head to the Oregon coast to meet Kiba's friends.

"Hey Naruto, we need to get going if we want to make it to our plane on time." Kiba yelled while looking at his watch.

"I know, I'm just double checking to make sure I have everything." Naruto spoke as he walked down the stairs.

"Alright, well I think we have everything we need, but if we did forget something we can always just buy it over there; speaking of that did you get your list created?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, though I did have a question, do you know the sales tax percentage in Oregon?" Kiba laughed.

"Um, there isn't sales tax in Oregon Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Kiba surprised.

"Since when?" Kiba laughed again.

"I'm not sure, but I know it's been that way for a while."

* * *

"Hey, when are Naruto and Kiba supposed to get here" Haruka asked.

"They are supposed to meet us at the coast tomorrow evening, I'm not sure when their plane gets in so I will just have him text or call me when he lands."

"Okay, I'm really nervous about meeting them." Kenta laughed.

"Oh common, it's just my friends." Haruka glared.

"I'm sure their nice, but it's not every day I get to meet someone from Japan, let alone the guy who's voicing a character in the new TV series."

"Don't say that too loud, were not supposed to know about that yet, heck all we know is that he's in it and he may or may not have given us some screen shots." Haruka squealed.

"It's still exciting." Kenta laughed.

"Also, were from Japan, so what do you mean meeting someone from Japan?" Haruka rolled her eyes.

"We lived there for all of two years since birth, then our parents brought us to America."

"Well, don't forgot this vacation is just for us to relax, he has a very busy job, after quitting his office job last year the new one has really be kicking his ass."

"I know, I'll keep my bugging him to a minimum."

* * *

"Hey Naruto, you might want to take off your jacket before getting off the plane, it's going to be really hot in Oregon."

"It can't be that hot." Kiba laughed.

"It's over a hundred degrees there right now."

"Then why did you have me pack a jacket?"

"Because it's going to be cooler at the coast, we just have to stop in Eugene at the airport and then I need to rent a car and drive to the coast."

"Oh, how long is the drive?"

"It's about a two hour drive to get from the airport to the coast, but that is assuming traffic isn't too bad."

"I see." Kiba rubbed Naruto's hair.

"It's going to be okay, you can sleep in the car on the way there if you want, and I was expecting the plane to be delayed.

"Yeah, it was a little annoying having to stay in the airport for three hours." Kiba laughed.

"Well, we should be landing in a couple of hours and then it will just be a little while till we get to the coast, I've already told Kenta that we are probably just going to check into our hotel room and sleep tonight and hangout with them tomorrow." Naruto nodded

"Yeah, I'm really tired." Kiba smiled.

"Well, it's going to be worth it once we get there you will be able to relax."

* * *

"Hey, so they're going to just stay the night in their room, I guess their flight was delayed and they are really tired." Kenta said looking away from the TV.

"I guess that makes sense, they are going through a lot of time zones, and it's Naruto's first time traveling I would guess."

"Yeah, I hope everything goes okay with the flight so Naruto isn't scared to fly in the future."

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Nothing really, I think we should just let Kiba decide with Naruto on what to do. It's their first time here in America and I only want to do things Naruto would be comfortable with. Also it might be a good idea to just let them rest."

"I guess that makes sense." Haruka spoke.

"Oh, are they going to be staying at the same hotel?"

"I'm not sure, Kiba didn't mention what hotel they were going to stay at. They might stay at the fancier one down the street from here."

"Yeah, why aren't we at that one?" Haruka glared.

"Because I wanted to save a little extra money."

"Okay, well it's getting late, we should go to bed so we can get up somewhat early tomorrow." Haruka said looking at Kenta.

"I'm going to stay up and make sure they get to their hotel safely.

"Okay, try not to stay up too late though, I'm sure they will be fine."

* * *

"Hey Naruto, we need to get going and rent our car." Kiba shook Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto opened his eyes looking around the plane.

"We've landed in Oregon." Kiba smiled.

"Oh, I'm still kind of tired." Naruto yawned.

"Awe, it's okay you can sleep in the car."

"Is the car rental place open?" Kiba laughed.

"I think so, I looked up the location online and it said it was open till ten on Friday."

"But it's Saturday." Kiba laughed as we got off the plane.

"Well, not exactly you see in Japan were an entire day a head of the United States, so it would be Saturday back home, but here it's still Friday." Naruto looked at Kiba still confused.

"It's okay, it takes a little time to get to use to."

"So, who was the other kid you were talking to on the plane?"

"Oh, his name is Colton, I guess he's also heading to the Oregon coast for a vacation with his brother."

"Nice, well maybe we will see him while were over there."

"I hope so, I really need to make more friends my own age, not that I don't like spending time with you." Kiba laughed.

"Hey, I'm all for you getting more friends, it's always good to have friends you can talk to." I smiled.

"Oh wow, it's really hot outside the plane!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Told yeah, you might want to take off your jacket." Naruto laughed a little taking off his jacket.

**[The next afternoon]**

"Hey Haruka, you might want to get up, were going to be meeting up with Kiba and Naruto soon."

"Okay, fine I'll get up."

Kenta laughed as he walked out to the living portion of the hotel.

"Hey Kenta, where did Kiba say we were supposed to meet him today?" Haruka yelled from the bathroom.

"Um, I think we are going to be meet them for dinner… but I'm not sure."

"Okay, well you might want to find out, and if Naruto has any allergies to any food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to note: In an early chapter it was said they went to Portland Oregon, this was a typo that I'll remove when I get some time. Both Naruto and Kiba are from and live in Japan.


	8. Dinner and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kiba meetup with Kenta and Haruka for dinner at Newport's famous restaurants. Will Naruto like Kiba & Haruka?

"Hey Naruto, we need to get ready to meet the others for dinner, we kind of slept all day." Naruto yawned lifting his head up off of Kiba's chest.

"Aww, do we have to meet them already?" Kiba laughed.

"Yes, I know your nervous, but there is really noting to be nervous about, you know Kenta well enough."

"I know, but I don't know his friend at all."

"From what I understand she's just like him, but female."

"Okay, just give me a few minutes to get dressed." Kiba smiled as Naruto got up and went into the bathroom. Kiba looked around the room, he was really happy that he was able to take Naruto on a vacation after all that he had been through the past year.

"Hey Kiba, did we put the Shampoo in the bathroom?"

"Um, I think we left it in the bag, let me check real quickly." Kiba got up off the bed and started to dig through his backpack until he found the Shampoo and Conditioner.

"Alright, I found them!" Kiba called. Naruto was back in the room a few seconds later, grabbed the two bottles and was back in the bathroom.

"Hey Kiba, what time do we have to meet them for dinner?"

"Were supposed to meet them around seven, at this place called Moe's."

"Okay, and what time is it now?" Kiba laughed.

"It's about five, I think."

"Okay, my body is still sore."

"Yeah, it's probably because of Jet lag."

"What's that?" Naruto laughed.

"Well, sometimes when flying on an airplane and you travel across many time zones your body clock doesn't know how to handle it, so your body thinks you've gone through an entire day without sleeping, and it's time to sleep."

"Oh okay."

* * *

"Kenta, you sure they are really here, and this isn't some sort of joke?" Kenta glared at Haruka.

"Yes, I'm sure, Kiba and I have been friends for a long time, and he wouldn't make something like this up."

"Okay, because he hasn't texted you all day."

"I'm sure he's just tired, and are you ready?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well hurry up! I want to get to the restaurant a little early so we can get a table started."

"I'll be ready in a few minutes!" Kenta sighed while glancing at the TV and then outside.

"Oh, well that's interesting."

"What is?"

"Well, there are thunder heads outside, and the local news isn't reporting anything on it."

"YES!" Haruka screamed while Kenta covered his ears.

"Calm down, I'm more worried about Naruto and how he will react to storms while being in a new area."

"Oh, I never thought about that; I hope he will be okay."

* * *

Soon Kenta and Haruka had arrived at the restaurant and were now waiting inside for Kiba and Naruto to arrive.

"Sorry for the delay, how many in your party?" One of the servers asked.

"There is going to be four of us, we are still waiting on the others to arrive."

"Okay, well I can show you to your table and just send them over when they get here?"

"That sounds just fine." Kenta smiled as they were escorted to their table.

"So, what else should I know about them?" Haruka asked.

"Um, I think I've told you everything that's important, but you can of course always ask them yourself."

"Okay, so no fangirling. Got it." Kenta laughed.

"Yes please, you can fan girl all you want when were alone."

Kenta and Haruka waited for a while longer until the server came back with a notepad.

"Can I get any drinks started for you, and your date?" Haruka's eyes got wide.

"Oh no, were not dating."

"I'm sorry, my apologies, can I still get you anything to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll have a water to start." Kenta commented with Haruka after.

"Yeah, same for me."

"Alright, I'll get those waters for you." Haruka pulled out here sketch pad from what seemed like nothing.

"Oh common on Haruka, put that away, you're supposed to be on vacation." Haruka stuck her tongue out at Kenta.

"Okay, I'm your boss, put it away." Kenta grinned.

"Were on vacation, you're not my boss." Kenta glared.

"I'll put it away when they get here, oh I wonder if they would be mad if I…"

"NO! You're not allowed to intensely stare at their faces and sketch them."

"But, but…" Haruka frowned.

Before long Kiba and Naruto found a parking spot and were walking to the restaurant.

"You nervous Kiba?"

"Yeah actually, I haven't seen him in over ten years, since we were kids actually."

"Oh, we can still leave." Kiba laughed.

"No, it's alright we still talk all the time, it's just a little nerve racking meeting someone again after being apart for so long."

Soon Kiba and Naruto were in the restaurant and started looking around for Kenta, soon finding him started to walk over to their table. Naruto was on Kiba's shoulders.

"Hey guys." Kiba laughed.

"Hey Kiba!" Kenta smiled.

"You must be Haruka." Kiba smiled.

"Indeed." Haruka started to get the kind of creepy fangirl smile on her face.

"You will have to excuse Haruka." Haruka glared at Kenta. Kiba laughed as he took Naruto off his shoulder and set him down on a chair then sitting down next to him.

"So, how are you guys liking it over here?" Kenta asked.

"It's nice, the weather is a little different than back home, but I think I like it." Kenta smiled.

"How about you Naruto?" Kenta continued to ask.

"E… Eh, I still p… prefer it back h… home." Kiba laughed.

"I think Naruto is a little more nervous than I am."

"That's alright, it's his first time meeting us." Haruka spoke up.

"So Haruka, you're a manga artist?" Haruka nodded.

"Yeah, I really love my job."

"What studio do you work for?"

"I work for Divine publishing." Kiba smiled.

"Oh really, that's a nice company."

"Yeah, it's really nice, I get to make my own hours and the benefits are nice as well."

"So where do you work?" Kiba continued to smile.

"Well, actually I work for the same company, but on the Japan branch."

"Oh really, that's amazing." Kiba glanced over at Kenta who was helping Naruto color in his menu."

"So Kenta, I guess you've taken an interest in coloring…?" Kenta looked up and smiled.

"Oh, uh not really, was just helping Naruto." Kenta gave a nervous laugh.

Soon the waiter was back and ready to take everyone's order.

"Um, I think I'll just have a Caesar salad." Kenta spoke handing his menu to the server.

"I think I'll have some clam chowder." Haruka spoke also handing her menu to the server.

"I'll have the Fish in chips, and Naruto will just have a small clam chowder." The server smiled.

"Alright, I'll be back shortly with your food."

"So Naruto, you like clam chowder too?" Haruka asked. Naruto shrugged and started to look at this lap. Haruka frowned.

"Don't take it too personally, he's just really nervous, and the reason he's more comfortable around Kenta is because they have video chanted for before." Kiba smiled while glancing over at Naruto who continued to color.

"So Kiba, do you have anything planned for this and the coming week?" Kenta asked taking a break from coloring.

"Not really, I think we should just take it easy, and see how things go, I don't want to push Naruto too hard as it's his first time traveling."

"Makes sense."

Soon the waiter was back with their food and they started eating.

"So, what other places are there around here to do stuff?" Kenta smiled.

"Well, there is the aquarium, which I think Naruto would like." Naruto looked up with a smile on his face. Kenta laughed.

"Yeah, it's a real nice place, not the cheapest, but it's worth seeing at least once." Kiba nodded.

"I'm not too worried about cost, I saved up so we could have fun on this vacation."

"Hey Kiba, I need to use the bathroom." Kiba smiled.

"I'll be right back guys, I need to take Naruto to the bathroom." Kenta nodded.

"Make sure to read the signs, they are a little different and it's easy to get the men and woman confused." Kiba laughed as he walked Naruto the bathroom.

"They seem really nice." Haruka smile taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah, I really like Kiba, he's one of the better friends."

* * *

"Kiba, my side is really hurting." Naruto started to cry. Kiba got down on his knees and lifted up Naruto's shirt.

"Hmm, it looks like the cut you got last year might be opening up again." Naruto started to get scared.

"Hey, it's okay, it's probably just because of all the traveling, I can give you something for the pain tonight and if it doesn't improve within a couple days we can take you to a doctor." Naruto nodded through the tears falling down his face.

"Well try to use the bathroom." Naruto nodded and went into the stall closing the door behind it while Kiba stood in front of the door.

Soon the two were done and back at the table.

"Sorry that took a while guys, Naruto had some issues." Kenta frowned.

"Sorry to hear that." Haruka was confused.

"I'll tell you later Haruka, I don't want to talk about it in a public place, and also people tend to look at you weird when you stand in front of a bathroom stall door." Kiba laughed.

Kenta smiled. "Yeah, people might think you are trying to do something." Kiba frowned.

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to prevent."

Soon everyone was finished with their dinner.

"Oh, you guys only rented your room for the night right?" Kenta nodded.

"Yes, it's stupid, I mean where else are we supposed to sleep?" Haruka commented while Kiba laughed.

"The plan was you would share a room at our hotel." Haruka gave Kiba a weird look.

"Kenta and I were talking about how it would be easier if we all were in the same hotel room, the room has two separate bed rooms, with two beds each."

"Oh okay, I guess that makes sense, one for each of us."

"Well kind of, Naruto shares a bed with me." Haruka looked at Kiba.

"It's just because were in a new place, I want him to be as comfortable as possible."

* * *

Soon everyone was back at their hotel room, after checking in with the hotel staff to give extra room key to everyone.

"Wow, this is a lot nicer than the one we were staying in last night." Kenta sighed.

"We were just staying at the comfort inn down the street, for us it's great hotel."

"I'm going to go ahead and put Naruto in the bedroom so he can get some sleep, and we can talk for a little if you want."

"That's okay, you guys go to bed, and I'm tired and could use the sleep."

"And I could use the time to draw."

"HARUKA! Don't draw." Kenta complained as Kiba laughed while the two walked to their individual bedrooms.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, take your shirt off for me okay?" Naruto nodded taking his shirt off, and Kiba gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer, thanks for making it this far!


	9. ThunderStorms and Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto experiences his first thunderstorm in Oregon.

Naruto looked around the room in a panic, not recognising where he was. Looking over next to him he didn't see Kiba laying there anymore, starting to cry Naruto found himself walking out to the living room. Opening the door a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning appeared causing Naruto to jump back and fall onto the floor on his right leg. Crying, he tried to get back up and then Naruto heard another clap of thunder. Naruto felt someone picking him up, and softly rubbing his back, although he couldn't tell who the person was, this person wasn't making him want to escape from the hold, He felt calm in the person's arms and fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up and yawned. Glancing around he noticed he was still in the person's arms from last night; glancing up he noticed it was Kenta so he snuggled into the hug and feel back asleep. Before long Kenta woke up and saw Kiba in the kitchen.

"Hey Kiba, when did you get back?" Kiba glanced over at Kenta.

"Just about ten minutes ago, I went out early this morning for a walk and it took longer than I thought it would; is Naruto doing okay?" Kenta looked down and then nodded.

"Yeah, I think he got scared of the thunderstorm last night." Kiba chuckled.

"Yeah, it was a really bad one, I had to stop until it was over and the entire time I was worried about Naruto." Kenta nodded.

"Yeah, I think he will be okay, I think he hurt his foot or leg last night but it doesn't appear to be bothering him all that much right now." Kiba frowned.

"Well, I'm going to run to the store and get some medicine for his cut." Haruka walked into the room with her artbook still in her underwear and bra."

"Oh god Haruka, put some cloths on, are you trying to scare Naruto." Kenta asked. Haruka just stuck her tongue out in response. Kiba laughed then responded.

"But really Haruka, Naruto had a rough night, so even if you could throw a shirt on that would be great." Haruka sighed.

"Oh sure, bring Naruto into this, fine I'll go change into something more appropriate." Haruka vanished into the bedroom and return wearing a T-Shirt and sweat pants. "There, happy?" Kenta and Kiba both looked over and nodded. Haruka sat down at the table and started drawing.

"Mmm, So Kenta, what is a good store to go get some medicine at?" Kiba asked taking a drink of his coffee.

"There is a BiMart not too far from here that you can go to, though they require you to have a member card." Kiba frowned.

"Well shoot, is there any other store?" Kenta shook his head.

"Not that I can think of, there is safeway but that's a little farther from here and they don't have as much; however if you want I can come with you to Bi Mart, I have a membership card." Kiba shook his head.

"No, someone has to stay here with Naruto." Haruka looked up and glared to protest.

"You know, I can watch him." Kiba sighed.

"Haruka, I know you mean well, but with the way Naruto is right now, I only feel comfortable if I or Kenta watch him; last night he got really spooked and we think he hurt his leg or foot." Haruka frowned.

"Okay, how about you and Haruka go to the store and I'll stay here with Naruto?" Kiba looked at Kenta and nodded.

"Sure, if you wouldn't mind I think that would be great, it would give me and Haruka a chance to talk." Haruka smiled.

"Okay, well I'm going to take Naruto to the bedroom so we can lay down and watch TV or something." Kiba nodded.

"Okay, sounds good, I hope we won't be too long."

* * *

Kiba and Naruto had been laying down in the bedroom for around twenty minutes when Naruto woke up and glanced up at Kenta who smiled down at him.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Kenta asked Naruto.

"I... I think I'm alright." Kenta nodded.

"Glad to hear that, after last night I wasn't sure." Naruto sighed. Kenta rubbed Naruto's back.

"It's okay, I never really told either of you that our thunder storms at the coast can be rather loud." Naruto nodded. Kiba remained lying in the bed watching TV and Naruto feel back asleep for about another hour until Kiba and Haruka returned. Kiba poked his head in the door and smiled.

"Alright, so I got some medicine that should help, and I also found out Haruka likes to talk... to everyone." Kenta laughed.

"Yeah, Haruka loves people, at least she didn't try to sketch them." Kiba sighed. "No, no she did, in "vivid color". Kiba shook his hands up in the air at the last part. Kenta started lightly laughing.

"Yeah, she is something, but that's what makes her an amazing friend." Kiba nodded.

"So, how is Naruto doing? Anything change from when I left?" Kenta shook his head.

"Nah, he has been sleeping mostly, he woke up briefly but then was back to sleep before long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Thunderstorms in Oregon aren't that bad. They are just loud on the Oregon Coast, lots of open space. This is also the final chapter (for now). Thanks for reading and please leave a comment, I'd love to hear what you have to say. Feel free to leave suggestions on where to take this. I update about once every three months but it can take me longer at times. Reviews honestly do help me update quicker.
> 
> PS: Also the major character death has yet to happen, it will happen that is why I selected that option. ^_^


End file.
